Insectophobe's Nightmare
:For later episodes with the same title, see BFDI 24: Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and BFDIA 3: Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. "Insectophobe's Nightmare" is the ninth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on September 1, 2010. In this episode, Blocky rejoins the competition, and the Squashy Grapes split into two separate teams to form "Another Name". Plot Before the intro Pencil is reading a book named "How to be Dumb" and she thinks this book is "the best". She then hears weird noises, and goes with Match to see what the noises are. They notice the Ice Cube Recovery Center on a spring on a tree (continued from last episode, during another one of Blocky's pranks). They see Ice Cube falling. Pencil says that Ice Cube is shrinking but Match disagrees and say that she is falling. Then Ice Cube comes out of the recovery center again, knocking Pencil and Match, making both of them fall off the cliff. Cake at Stake Coiny and Snowball are sitting on top of the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator, talking about the contestant who will join the Squashy Grapes. Announcer then tells him that he is about to find out. During Cake at Stake, Announcer tells the eliminated contestants that one of them will rejoin the game and become a part of the Squashy Grapes, and they will receive a Win Token if they rejoin. Coiny complains about the unfairness. In total, there were 28 votes. Luckily, everyone got at least 1 vote. However, Woody only gets one vote, and Announcer sends him back to the TLC (which is now bigger). Pin and Spongy only get four votes, and the final 3 remain. Flower says if he kicks her out, she will crush the Announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer Crusher. Flower also gets four votes, but before she can trigger the Announcer Crusher, she is sent to the TLC. The final two remain. After receiving slaps for calling Blocky and Needle names, Announcer says that Blocky got 8 votes, while Needle got 7 votes, and she does not rejoin. Blocky then joins the Squashy Grapes. As a reward for making it to the final 15, Announcer gives all of the remaining contestants BFDI posters. Revising the teams Since the Squishy Cherries are half as big as the Grapes, the Speaker decides to have the Grapes break into two teams of five (to which Coiny disagrees because he likes bigger teams.) The Speaker makes Leafy and Rocky the team captains for their respective teams due to them both having no enemies and having names five letters long. On Leafy's team is Ice Cube, Teardrop, Snowball, and Blocky. On Rocky's team is Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, and Firey. Leafy decides to name her team the "Squashy Grapes" once again, while Golf Ball accidentally names her team Another Name. Contest For the challenge, the teams have to compete in a six-legged race. Snowball yells at the team to tie themselves up, while the Cherries garner the lead (with Pen being dragged along on his back). Because the Grapes were taking too long to tie, Snowball then ties the team into one huge ball, with Snowball dragging them. Pen is knocked by the tree that Eraser avoided. Bubble talks a lot throughout the challenge, making her team fall to second place, and Another Name takes the lead. They see the bridge, and due to Firey being afraid of heights, he screams, making the Cherries realize they are behind and quickly run toward them. Another Name sees a finish button, but loses when Rocky pukes and the teams slips on his vomit. The Cherries win, leaving Another Name in second. The Grapes lose the challenge by default. Stinger At night time, Snowball is exhausted, which causes him to fall asleep while crossing the tight rope, and he falls along with his team. Leafy states that when falling into a bottomless pit, they die of starvation. Cast Trivia *This is the only episode in which Another Name does better than last place. *This episode has made a similarity to "Take the Plunge: Part 2" but Pencil said that it was almost a year ago. *This was the first episode to use the Super Angry Mouth Open/Closed asset. *This episode is the first appearance of the "How to be Dumb" book, which other characters are later seen reading throughout the series. *This is the first episode to use updated arms and legs. *This is currently the only Insectophobe's Nightmare episode not to have bugs. *If each episode takes place one month away from the next, that means that Ice Cube has been dying and being recovered for a whole month. *This is the first episode where Bubble appears in the entire episode without being popped. *As of this episode, Ice Cube is the only member on the Squashy Grapes to be voiced by Cary. *This episode marked the first rejoin, and the rejoiner was Blocky. *This is the first episode since Power of Three where more than 2 teams were present. * Bomby makes a cameo in the picture in 0:59, making his first appearance. * Leafy's last line is a shout-out to Episode 4 of Teen Girl Squad, a series of crudely drawn cartoons. They are one of the many spin-offs of Homestar Runner. * The word insectophobe in the title, meaning the fear of insects, refers to the 6-legged race contest as insects have six legs. * It is shown that Firey has Acrophobia, the fear of heights, because he is screaming as Another Name is on the tightrope. * The Squashy Grapes falling was part of Teardrop's flashback in Get Digging. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Match has three arms. *When Coiny gets barfed on by Rocky, neither of them are moving, but the background is. *When Tennis Ball sees the tight rope, Coiny's mouth is gone and Firey has no arms. *When Rocky barfs on grass where his team slips, their team is not attached. *When the teams are first being picked, Another Name's order is Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Then Firey joins and appears in front of Coiny. But then, Rocky is in front, and then Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Firey is behind Coiny at the end. But when they are choosing their team name, Golf Ball is in front of Firey instead of Coiny. *When the Announcer is asking Rocky to pick (after Leafy picks Ice Cube), Ice Cube is behind the speaker next to Teardrop even though she should be with Leafy. * There are many instances when the characters were not attached to their ropes. * When Firey is screaming because of his fear of heights, his legs are not on the tight rope. * When Ice Cube shatters, she turned into ice spikes, which flew off the ground, then went back to the ground for the last second of the scene. * When the Announcer says "That are patiently waiting over there.", Teardrop has no legs. Deaths *Before falling with Match and Pencil, Ice Cube falls from a cliff 3 times as the aftermath of a Blocky's Funny Doings International prank from the last episode. *Ice Cube, Match and Pencil fall off the cliff. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Rejoining episodes Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes